


I Wanted You From The Moment I Saw You

by ShayDez13



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Lexa, Cop Anya, Dapper Lexa, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, cop octavia, fine suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayDez13/pseuds/ShayDez13
Summary: “This is my little sister, Lexa” Anya’s stern voice is enough to cut through the silence as Clarke’s eyes flicker to the taller brunette. If she wasn’t turned on before she defiantly is now, maybe it’s a sibling thing.Or:The one shot where Lexa has a fine collection of suits and Clarke just can't wait to get her out of them.





	I Wanted You From The Moment I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say it's 4AM and I come up with this, how? I don't know and yes I'm a sinner with a dirty mind but hey, Lexa in a suit and Clarke in a tight fitting dress is all I need!  
> Read, Comment, enjoy!!
> 
> sorry for any mistakes

_Fuck_ , it takes all of Clarke’s strength to keep it as an internal statement. She draws her bottom lip into a nervous bite, distracting herself form the building need to word vomit inappropriate statements to the goodness standing in front of her. Lexa is quick to gauge the subtle behavioural shift in Clarke’s demeanour, feeding her confidence and ego. Octavia and Raven are quick to pick up on it as well, Raven ensuring to take a mental note so she can tease Clarke about it later.

“This is my little sister, Lexa” Anya’s stern voice is enough to cut through the silence as Clarke’s eyes flicker to the taller brunette. If she wasn’t turned on before she defiantly is now, _maybe it’s a sibling thing._ Both women dripping in confidence and empowerment, a power duo of long, wavy brown locks, physically irresistible physiques and stern, yet breathtakingly beautiful facial features.

“Shit” it’s loud enough for Raven to hear it but goes unheard by the others, Clarke’s stumped for words, _pull yourself together idiot!_

“Clarke” she states holding her hand out towards the younger sibling, she can’t ignore the brazen eyebrow raise she’s given in return. Their hands interlock in a firm yet electrifying handshake, _Fuck._ Lexa definitely has the handshake that matches. She’s wearing perfectly fitted black slacks, falling just short of her ankles, and a matching fitted black suit jacket, worn open with a white shirt tucked in, cuffs poking out the sleeves. Her heels are simple yet stylish, aiding her assertive stance.

“Nice to meet you finally” There is a slight up curl to Lexa’s upper lip as if resembling a smile but it’s gone too quickly.

“Let’s get drinks!” It’s Octavia that breaks the two apart as Clarke feels herself returning to reality, to the clattered bar which her friends are awaiting. It is so hard not to be completely overwhelmed by the brunette, her mysterious persona alone drawing Clarke in, itching with curiosity. She is captivated by how Lexa sits back and listens, genuinely listens yet still keeping her expressions unreadable, _she gets that from her sister._

“I wouldn’t” Raven whispers only loud enough for Clarke to hear. Both women exchange looks of understanding.

“She’s…” Clarke doesn’t even have to finish her statement as Raven nods in agreement.

“And I’m not even gay” they both can’t help but share the amusing laugh drawing attention to themselves. It’s then when Clarke notices the slightest change in Lexa’s previously expressionless face, _curiosity maybe?_ It’s gone before Clarke can think about it anymore, _but it was something._

“So baby sister what do you do?” Octavia asks sipping gingerly at her gin. If she were anybody else apart from Anya’s sister, Clarke would have shrugged her off as being _stuck up_ but both siblings shared the same dominance, a constant professional ambiance about them. It’s not that either woman thought they were better than anyone else, both women just confident with a professional image to uphold.

“I’m the CEO of TonDC” it was an honest answer, nothing boisterous or gloating about it. Clarke heard the desperate whimper come from Raven as her best friend tries desperately to hold herself together.

 

-

 

“She’s fucking _hot”_ it’s a statement, an obvious one. Clarke palms her forehead, the searing images of Lexa leaning up against the bar flashing before her eyes.

“You can’t go there Clarke” Raven says confidently as she wipes her hands dry on the paper towel and she swears she hears a pathetic whine leave Clarke’s lips. “Anya will arrest you, hell Octavia will” both girls knowing it’s true. Octavia could barley sit still the night she announced her new partner in the division was one of the best, soon after meeting Anya, both Clarke and Raven agreed. Anya was unsettlingly intimidating, rough and sharp, yet breathtakingly gorgeous that it uncontrollably draws you in and scares you off at the same time. Even after six months of knowing the woman Clarke still isn’t sure if Anya indeed likes her or not. Although it settled both girls knowing that their friend was safer fighting the streets with Anya by her side.

“So Klark” Clarke subtly chokes on her drink, wincing slightly at the burn amplified by the hesitation. “What do you do?” Lexa’s eye rake over the blonde before her, still not breaking away from the expressionless mask, it’s all seriousness and unwavering interest.

“I’m a doctor” Clarke swallows nervously, she shouldn’t because she knows it’s a great accomplishment and she’s very proud but Lexa’s immense green eyes bore into hers as if trying to decipher some hidden secret.

“Do you love it?” it’s a simple question but Clarke doesn’t know how to answer it.

“I do” Clarke’s not sure why she feels the need to elaborate but she does “but I also love painting” her truth is rewarded by a tight lip smile from Lexa as if she’d known. _Who is this woman?_

“So where have you been all this time Lexa?” Raven asks bluntly as if angered to be denied to gaze upon such extravagance.

“I was in New York handling the office over there” everyone tunes in to what Lexa is saying.

“Do you love it?” Octavia asks, reminiscing on her previous trips to the big city. Lexa smiles and nods ever so gingerly.

“Not so much the cold” the rest of the night flies by, alcohol continuously flowing and conversation consciously rolling.

 

-

 

“Fuck those girls can drink” Raven states holding her head up whist leaning against the kitchen table. She watches Clarke as she pulls a cold bottle of water from the fridge, feeling inclined to, Clarke hands it over, a sucker for her best friend’s pathetic pout. “Bitches walked out of the bar as sober as when they walked in” Clarke huffs in agreement thinking back to the moments she caught Lexa’s eyes stalk over her body when she thought she wasn’t looking. Still when caught, Lexa was unshaken, allowing her eyes to linger a little more before reverting back to engage in conversation. Throughout the glasses and glasses of alcohol all five of them indulged in, both Anya and Lexa unaffected by the cloud of drunkenness as they sipped leisurely still maintaining their faultless aura.

“Jealous much?” Clarke teases as she watches Raven down half the bottle of water effortlessly.

“I think she’s a bit whip lashed” Octavia states entering the occupied kitchen. Raven shoots her a stern glare as she wipes her mouth dry with the back of her hand.

“How can you get any work done?” it’s not even an attempt to tease, it’s a genuine concern coming from Raven causing both Clarke and Octavia to laugh at her expense.

“I’m not gay” Raven’s eyes narrow at the insinuation.

 “Either am I!” Octavia raises a questioning brow but it’s ignored “come on they are fucking _hot_ ” even Clarke feels inclined to nodded her head stupidly at the obvious statement. Octavia huffs to herself and shrugs her shoulder casually.

“Clarke, we all know what you think” she says turning her full attention to the blonde now standing awkwardly, fiddling with the bottle cap in her fingers.

“What can I say?” it’s all that Clarke can say throwing her hands up aimlessly in a cocky shrug. “I kept my cool better than this one” it’s Clarke’s turn now to be burnt by Raven’s unimpressed glare.

“Fuck _you_ Griffin” in all the politeness that is Raven she holds two middle fingers up to each of her friends before storming off towards the lounge room.

 

-

 

“Enjoy yourself?” Anya says smugly as she allows her tailored jacket to slip off her shoulders effortlessly. Lexa’s emerald green eyes locks onto her sisters stare, questionably clenching her jaw.

“You’re trying to set me up” she states raising swiftly to her feet, now Anya’s out of her heels she stands taller over her sister.

“Can you deny it?” unintentionally using work tactics to obtain her answer. “I told you these girls are stunning” Lexa rolls her eyes throwing Anya’s jacket at her playfully. Anya's professional stature still faultless but the shit eating grin splayed across her sister’s lips is slowly unravelling her.

“The blonde was pretty cute” she can’t hide from the flush that fills her cheeks as she slips off her high heels and places them inside her wardrobe.

“Always the blondes” Anya says under her breathe as she flops down onto Lexa’s bed making herself too comfortable for Lexa’s liking.

“Everyone else is straight” Lexa argues back, knowing all too well she still would’ve chosen the blonde and that her sisters knows this too "fuck you" Lexa joins her sister, both women staring aimlessly up at the blank ceiling.

 

-

 

The next time Clarke runs into Lexa is when Raven and her head to their favourite café to meet Octavia for lunch.

“Guys” its Octavia’s bubbly voice that draws them towards the back of the café to a table occupied by non other then Anya and her little sister. 

“How old are you?” Raven asks, opting to take the seat right opposite Lexa. She’s wearing something similar to the outfit from Friday night, but this time a three piece suit with the white shirt completely tucked in and only noticeable through the V-neck of the vest.

“Twenty seven” she replies casually, cross legged but slouching ever so slightly indicating her some form of comfort. Her tall, lean figure looking so elegant as she casually stirs her coffee.

“Klark” the blonde’s eye shoot up, knowing exactly who it is that draws her attention away from her first coffee of the day. “I’d love to see your art sometime” it was as if Lexa was talking to a brick wall, star struck by Lexa’s casual grace. Octavia kicks Clarke subtly under the table and looks at her as if asking _what the fuck are you doing?_

“Umm” Clarke’s mouth suddenly dry, as she tries desperately to string together an acceptable sentence. “Sure” _smooth Clarke._ She can almost hear the laugher of Raven and the embarrassment from Octavia.

“Well we better head” Anya indicates to the time on her phone, Octavia readily stands up to join her partner. “See you later?” she shoots her sister a friendly look.

“I’ll call you” Lexa replies waving a polite goodbye at Octavia who blatantly ignores Clarke.

“I’m having a function this Friday if you three are interested in attending?” instantly Ravens eyes light up.

“Is there an open bar?” Lexa, now well accustomed to Raven’s straightforwardness nods affirmatively but her gaze drifts over towards Clarke.

“I finish up at the hospital at around nine usually” she states not wanting to make any promises; it is one of the downfalls of the job.

“Ten is perfect” Lexa replies with another subtle head nod she reaches into her purse and takes out a note. It’s enough to cover all three of them and just as she’s about to get up and make her exit she turns back. “See you Friday”.

 

-

 

Clarke is in such a rush to finish that she leaves the hospital still dressed in scrubs, it doesn’t help that Raven has been nagging her since five.

“Shit” even Clarke can’t help but stare at her best friend. The red mid thigh length dress complementing her sun kissed glow perfectly. _Sassy._

“Come on princess, Lexa’s gonna die when she sees you in this” there is the familiar devilish smirk on her lips as she drags Clarke into her bedroom.

Raven laughs in satisfaction as Clarke stares at her own reflection in the mirror. The dress is stunning, white lace halter dress ending just before her mid thigh, hugging all the right places with black simple, yet elegant heels. Her hair is washed and curled falling loosely over her left shoulder; make up neutral with soft brown tones and heavy eye liner to capture her electric blue eyes.

“Shit Griff” Raven encourages, slapping her friend of the arm before heading towards the kitchen where they gather their pre drinks from Octavia who also looks flawless in that skin tight, low cut black dress, hair perfectly draping across both shoulders.

“I booked an Uber” she states smiling sweetly at both girls attire.

 

-

 

It’s Raven and Clarke who squabble at the Wood’s estate, completely mind blown and suddenly feeling under dressed. It looks exactly like it belongs in one of those lavish lifestyle and home magazines, completely and unbelievably elegant and luxurious. Inside is no different, even though there are people spread out everywhere, the house could pass as a model home, nothing personal or homey were on display only sharp surfaces of blacks, whites and greys, modern furniture and extravagant ornate decorations filled the house. Clarke could tell both women didn’t spend a lot of time at home as it looked unlived in, maybe for only twenty minutes in the morning and at night when they slept.

“Hey” a low voice pulls their attention away from the interior décor, it’s the first time Clarke has seen Anya in a dress and she’s really impressed. “Glad you guys could make it” she says staring directly at Clarke causing her to shift awkwardly.

“Well shit, look at this place” it would’ve been awkward if it came from anyone but Raven. Anya laughs and to all their surprise it is a gentle genuine laugh that makes it to her eyes. Anya seems uncharacteristically relaxed and Clarke isn’t sure if it even is Anya standing in front of her.

“Lexa holds boring fundraisers, I’m glad you all could make it” all three women instinctively huff at the absurdity of the accusation because clearly _this_ is high end lavishness and none of them were going to miss it. There are a lot of middle aged couples all dressed elegantly, champagne flutes in hand, mingling amongst small groups.

“We are so out of place” everyone looks up at Raven, it’s so obvious that none of them bothered to even voice it.

“I wonder how Lexa feels” Octavia adds in scanning the crow for the familiar brunette.

“Ah, she loves it” Anya sates plainly as she finishes off her drink “she’s all about people”.

It takes forty minutes for the alcohol to kick in loosening up all four of them where they could chat carelessly and opening amongst each other without caring about what the other patrons thought.

They laugh wildly at some of the stories Anya and Octavia tell about their time on duty, how stupid some people could be and to what length they would go to evade them.

 

-

 

Lexa catches a sight of the blonde, drawing her attention away from the conversation. Her eyes settling on the arch of Clarke’s back, she allows them to dip lower. It’s a tight fitting dress and Lexa’s imagination is encouragement enough to politely excuse herself from the conversation, wanting to get a closer look.

“Ladies” she hums casually pleased to see them all getting along together. Clarke is taken aback, holding her breathe before saying something ridiculous. She lets her eyes hover, giving the necessary appreciation to the suit Lexa is in. It is an elegant grey, perfectly tailored specifically for her body, suit. The pants draping over her feet and if it weren’t for the ridiculously high heels they’d be dragging along the floor. They are not skin tight, instead straight leg but fitted so well there is still an irresistible thigh gap. The jacket, completely closed with a sharp v neck shows off enough skin to entice Clarke’s imagination. There is no tucked in white shirt this time or visible cuffs, Clarke’s not even sure if there is anything at all underneath. The way Lexa strides so confidently and steadily in those shoes proves that she’s done this a million times before, her hair straightened and pulled to one side and a diamond necklace sitting at the peak of her cleavage.  

“Nice party Woods” Raven says helping herself to yet another drink.

“Thank you for coming” she replies gently placing a heated hand onto Clarke’s forearm and giving it a little squeeze. Clarke concentrates solely on her grip of the glass as it’s probably way too expensive to drop but at Lexa’s touch she practically melts.

“Excuse me for a moment” she says politely as she makes her way towards the front door to escort a couple to their cars.

By the time the last gusts have left all five women are sipping wine outside, collaboratively insulting Octavia, Raven relentlessly brining up embarrassing childhood stories.

“Hey, need any help cleaning up?” Clarke’s voice is low and husky. Anya huffs at the question knowing all too well it’ll be her job tomorrow.

“It’s okay we’ll do it tomorrow” she takes a seat next to her sister and stretches out her legs with a sigh of relief.

“Good result?” Anya asks wrapping a proud arm around her sister’s shoulder. Lexa nods, she won’t know until later that week exactly how much money they’d raised but she knows it was a solid effort.

It doesn’t  take much for the rest of the girls to convince Lexa they would help cleaning up, Octavia arguing there wasn’t much to do anyway.

Clarke wanders through the lounge room, eyes peeled for empty glasses. She couldn’t help but notice the only well used things she’s seen so far were the books on the book shelf.

“I read a lot” a low voice says behind her, Lexa watches Clarke carefully as she trails her wandering finger along the spines of the books. Clarke can recognise a few, even some art ones. The atmosphere becomes thick with tension as Clarke can feel Lexa’s stare. She is certain the brunette is even closer now. She can smell the fresh, crisp scent of the other woman’s perfume. It’s not sickly sweet like most perfume but not too over powering and sharp like cologne, it’s enough to make Clarke dizzy.

“I didn’t get the chance to tell you how stunning you look” Lexa’s voice is cool; if she’s nervous there’s no obvious signs. A shiver runs down Clarke’s spine, oh how she craves to hear purrs of Lexa affection in her ear. Clarke isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol talking, _it must be_ because her response even surprises her.

“Take me to your bedroom and I can show you how stunning I think that suit is” it’s a playful chance but given their interactions in the past week, it is good chance.

 

-

 

Lexa has her own ideas but she’s unaware that this is Clarke’s territory, this is where she is most confident and this is a power play she can’t pass up. Clarke is determined to rectify the hot bubbly mess Lexa has no trouble turning her into. Her eyes usually an electric blue, now darker and glassy with growing desire, she has a hunger inside them that causes Lexa to give up dominance completely and she’s certain they’re etched into the back of her own eyelids. Clarke pushes Lexa into her own bedroom, she would take the time to admire it but her focus is solely on the brunette before her. She pushes Lexa down on the edge of the bed with forceful, confident arms and Lexa is quick to oblige.

Comfortably straddling Lexa she purrs into her ear “don’t touch” as much as it is a command it’s also a challenge and Clarke knows Lexa won’t pass up a challenge. The heat radiating off both of them is intense, suddenly Lexa is aware that they are wearing too much clothing but before she can protest Clarke is rocking her hips ever so gently on her lap. Immediately Lexa’s hips buck up to meet Clarke’s, subconsciously she goes to wrap her arms around the blondes’ waist but Clarke is quick. She grabs Lexa’s wrists with some force, her eyes now completely dark and pupils blown. “I said don’t touch”  

Lexa growls in frustration as she places her hands either side of Clarke spread thighs, ensuring they don’t touch. She can feel the muscles in Clarke’s tantalizing thighs tighten as they wrap around her waist, her fingers digging deep into Lexa’s back as Clarke uses her to pull herself closer.

“Mmm” its low and husky and it causes Lexa’s body to shudder as she watches the moan spill from barely parted lips, wanting so desperately to take those lips between her own. Clarke is now quickening the pace and girding down harder, slowly lifting and lowering herself onto Lexa’s lap even conveniently using Lexa’s abdomen for extra friction. Clarke’s hands explore Lexa’s physique over the top of the immaculate suit jacket; she maps the dips of Lexa’s waist and the ridges of her shoulders.

“Clarke” it’s moaned with a subtle hint of desperation and it’s enough for Clarke to cup Lexa’s cheek and pull her in for their first kiss. The deep breath Clarke takes before indulging in Lexa’s lips is soon robbed from her. As soon as their lips collide, both women moan into it sending waves of electricity through their bodies and pooling between their thighs. Clarke is sweet and Lexa lips taste of bourbon, it’s enticing. Clarke is the first to run her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip awaiting permission. Instantaneously Lexa parts her soft delicate lips and when their tongue touch, finally another wave of pleasure runs through them. Clarke is addicted to the way Lexa tastes, their tongue now fighting for dominance as their teeth gently clash together. Lexa bites down on Clarke’s lower lip, it hurts enough for her to gasp but then it quickly turns to a moan as she feels Lexa sooth it with her hot slick tongue.

Still Lexa is being well behaved, her hands wandering to touch Clarke, ghosting over pale thighs but disciplined enough to not make contact. Clarke is still comfortably rocking her hips, her gentle thrusts now in sync with Lexa’s.

“I wanted you from the moment I saw you” Lexa moans and bites down onto her own lip knowing how true that statement is. She’s breathing heavily now, each staggered breathe revealing defined collarbones just below her neck that Clarke is eager to run her lips against.

“Do you want a touch? Do you want a _taste?”_ it’s almost too much for Lexa, her hands snap around Clarke’s waist like lightening, grabbing herself a healthy handful of Clarke’s arse, there’s way too much for both of her hands and it’s exactly how she likes it. Clarke returns to kissing her, her hands running through the brunette’s hair, tugging and pulling slightly as she tries to strangle a moan. If she’s not careful Lexa would regain this control, however Clarke would be more than happy to allow it. She breaks away from the kiss in which she hears Lexa whimper in disagreement.

“Let me see this suit” she holds out an open hand pulling herself and Lexa to their feet. Lexa stands a good foot above her in those heels but Clarke is in complete control. She quickly takes Lexa spot on the bed and before the brunette can even register what’s happening Clarke is comfortably leaning back on her elbows. Lexa’s not awkward at all, instead she’s quite content patiently awaiting further instructions. “Strip for me” There is a flicker of fire inside Clarke’s eyes as she playfully allows her right hand to explore her own body. Starting off by caressing her neck, allowing her nails to gently mark her skin.

Lexa bites on her inner cheek completely immersed in Clarkes playful tease she almost forgets her own instructions. Clarke raises an impatient eye brow as her hand falls just shy of her breast. Lexa gathers up all her hair and tosses over to one side cocking her head ever so slightly. With her long nimble fingers and material in hand she runs it along the collar of her jacket, dipping down past her cleavage trailing the edges until she reaches the first button, _she can play this game too._

Instead of unbuttoning it, which is what Clarke is expecting she skips over the button and continues her route down, despite the frown on Clarke’s face. Just before she hits the end of her jacket and just shy of her pant waistline she pulls back the material flashing the silky soft sun kissed skin of her abdomen. It’s enough to make Clarke’s mouth water as there are lines there that she must trail with her tongue, _I was fucking right!_

Lexa can see the excitement building as both hands now work attentively slow unbuttoning the two buttons keeping everything in place. Clarke is subconsciously holding her breathe in anticipation, no longer trusting her imagination and solely relying on her eyes and her eyes alone. As soon as both buttons are undone the jacket falls open but only slightly, only enough for Clarke to catch a slither of trembling skin. _Oh shit!_

Lexa knows by the blank expression plastered all over Clarke face, with assertiveness and a strut in her stride she makes her way over towards the bed, ensuring with every step her legs cross over allowing her hips to sway. Clarke is practically begging by this point, pathetically awaiting permission. Lexa grabs the blonde’s cheeks with both hands and gently pulls her in close, so close the can feel her warm breathe against her bare abdomen. She pushes Clarke’s head gently as she watches it disappear beneath her open jacket. Lexa’s stomach quivers matching the trembling of Clarke’s lips as they gently press up against her sensitive skin. It’s like silk to Clarke’s lips, warm, smooth and soft. At first she places feather light kisses, trailing the toned lines perfectly but the need is dire, her tongue peaking between her lips sending goose bumps and shivers throughout Lexa entire body. She lets her head fall back in pure ecstasy not even trying to stifle the moan. Clarke teasingly switches between kisses, licks and even placing careful nips as she revels in the feeling of Lexa’s muscles flex beneath. Clarke uses her right hand, open palmed to explore Lexa’s now exposed skin, starting hesitantly from her hip, building in confidence as they map out the gentle dips of her ribcage. The nerves strike Clarke as her hand makes contact with the soft silk that is Lexa’s bra; she feels the lace with her finger tips. Remembering suddenly, who is in control here, Clarke is quick to her feet drawing Lexa’s jacket open and gasping desperately at what is revealed.

The bra is a midnight black, pretty and laced and barely concealing two harden nipples, fitting precisely enough to cause Lexa’s breast to swell slightly. It’s bold against her tanned skin and elegant in its design.

“ _Fuck”_ this time it’s not an internal statement, the word falls from Clarke’s lips before she could even realise. They crash lips again, teeth crashing together as Clarke’s needing hands making light work of Lexa jacket, slipping it off her shoulders. Lexa pushes Clarke back towards the bed, her desire completely takes over. She pushes Clarke onto the bed, needing relief between her thighs as the ache begins to build. Her eyes rake over the blonde one last time before she topples her. She starts off kissing her, pulling at her lips then trails kisses across Clarke’s jaw, down her neck resting on her pulse point. Lexa draws in Clarke’s soft skin ensuring to leave her mark behind. The blonde is now writhing beneath her, hips rolling forth in search of contact. Lexa places her thigh in-between Clarke’s legs and instantly she can feel how wet the other woman is and it’s all because of her.

“ _Fuck”_ Clarke heaves as she grinds down on Lexa’s stiffened thigh. Lexa pushes back, face now buried in a halo of golden locks. Both women setting a steady pace. It’s intoxicating, Clarke’s scent, it’s enough to make Lexa feel dizzy but she needs to breath.

“This needs to go” Lexa mumbles against her skin, still nipping and sucking at the expose expanse of Clarke’s neck. Clumsy fingers flued by desperation and impatience finally pull down the small zipper holding Clarke’s dress up. Somehow through great difficultly and impressive acrobatics Lexa helps Clarke out of her dress which is tossed aside somewhere on the floor. As beautiful as it was on Clarke, Lexa is render breathless at the exposed woman lying down in front of her. She’s thankful for the built in bra as her eyes rake shamelessly over two perfectly pale breasts, pink nipples standing proud and practically begging for attention.

She licks her lips in anticipation and also preparation, Clarke hums in approval as she watches Lexa draw nearer, she doesn’t even attempt to still her hips as they roll upwards. She gasps when the heat of Lexa’s mouth finally envelope around the sensitive nub and eagerly pulls Lexa in further by the mane of her chestnut hair.

“Fuck” she breaths, eyes rolling back as she revels in the euphoric sensation. Lexa flicks it attentively before grazing it with her teeth and every time it hits her tongue her mouth waters deliciously.

“You’re beautiful” It’s muffled through tender flesh as Lexa snakes her hand up Clarke’s exposed abdomen, settling finally to toy with her other breast. As amazing as it feels it’s only fuels the aching desire between Clarke’s thighs and she so desperately needs Lexa there. Gently she pushes the burnets head downwards, wordlessly expressing her desire and thankfully Lexa gets the hint. Gentle kisses and licks turn into sharp nips and harsh sucks as she trails a fiery line down Clarke’s stomach. Her breaths come in short pants and the heat of it causes Clarke to break out in goosebumps, she writhes uncontrollably.

In once gracious smooth movement, Lexa has hooked her fingers into Clarke’s silk panties and with the aid of lifting her hips off the bed they fall carelessly to join the rest of their clothing. Lexa stares in awe, tugging her kiss bruised lower lip in-between her teeth. As much as she wants to taste, to indulge in all that Clarke is, she _needs_ this to last. She groans at the silk slickness that welcomes her as Clarke rubs her legs together in attempts to abate the ache, something about Lexa’s stern gaze screams primal and it practically has her dripping in want.

In that moment Lexa decides to resume, Clarke tries with all her willpower to watch as the brunettes head dips down but the closer she gets and the warmth form her breath has a firework of colours exploding behind her eyes that she has to close them, unsure if she can even handle this type of attention. It feels like minutes before her body is shuddering against the warm, wet comforts of Lexa’s mouth, even though she knew it was coming, her body jolts at the contact. Lexa’s right there to support her, gentle soft hands caress her hips and slightly calloused fingertips trace reassuring patterns against her flat stomach. Clarke relaxes instantly at the tender touch, emotions corking her throat. She wants to scream but the need to breathe is vital so she bites onto her own lower lip to stifle it.

The taste of Clarke explodes along Lexa’s tongue and she’s soon addicted, arousal flooding her own underwear. She pushes down onto the mattress below, the mess Clarke has her in soon becoming uncomfortable. She grins as Clarke fingers tangle into her hair, pulling roughly on it as if to ask why she’s stoped. With a sure tongue she runs it through silk folds, moaning when she’s welcomed by an already stiffened clit peaking out of its comforts. The vibrations cause Clarke to arch into the touch and as blissful and beautiful as this is, the need building inside the pit of her stomach needs to be fulfilled and now.

“Lexa, please” Clarke husk, her voice shaky and low. Lexa looks up to see lust blown eyes peering down at her over voluptuous breasts and it’s all the encouragement she needs. “Fuck” Clarke hisses as pillow lips wrap hungrily around her clit, she throws her head back into the pillows unable to keep her eyes open in fears she may pass out. Lexa steadies her with strong hands as Clarke rocks her hips into the woman’s mouth, the combination of harsh licks and gentle sucks almost too much. Already she thinks she’s close, given by the immense heat pooling in her lower stomach and the way she’s greedily tightening around nothing. Lexa pace only worsen in the best way possible, her tongue now circling the pulsing nerve so perfectly it has Clarke jutting upwards with every stroke.

“Fuck Lexa” it’s breathy and hoarse but it’s all Lexa wants to hear, the deep moans and almost cries of pleasure eggs her on through the rising ache of fatigue. “I need…” Clarke moans as Lexa applies a variety of pressure and strokes “ _more_ ”. Clarke reaches down and finds Lexa’s hand that’s gripping into the side of her hip, she pushes it towards where she wants it and Lexa follows eagerly.

Clarke is so wet when Lexa enters her with one finger it’s effortless and she’s rewarded with a sharp intake of breath followed by a string of profanities. She moans in response feeling Clarke’s walls instantly and selfishly draws her in deeper. Already knuckle deep Lexa withdraws and easily adds in another, desperate to hear Clarke response again and she isn’t disappointed. _Fuck Anya’s going to kill her tomorrow_ but she’s too selfish to care at this point.

“Fuck Clarke” Lexa chokes out. She’s so enthralled by the image of Clarke’s head thrown back in mess of blonde hair, the way her chest in heaving, the sheer stiffness her of rosebud nipples, the sweat glittering her pale skin, the way her stomach flexes and quakes in rhythm to her deep thrusts and how desperate she’s pushes down into Lexa’s hand that she falters her movements.

“Don’t stop” Clarke hisses squeezing harshly onto her shoulder “I’m so close”. Instinctively Lexa curls her fingers and all of a sudden falls victim to the vice like grip of Clarke’s strong thighs.

She raises herself so that she’s now perched perfectly over Clarke’s body, head resting in the arch of Clarke’s neck, her fingers still setting a harsh pace. Blunt finger nails dig into her back but the sting is a welcoming distraction to her own growing orgasm. She knows Clarke is so close by the way she’s fluttering around Lexa’s finger, her moans now breathy gasps and pants and how the blonde has fallen out of rhythm.

“Come for me Clarke” she purrs and it’s all Clarke needs, all she’d been thinking about was to hear Lexa in her ear. With two more deep thrusts and Lexa’s fingertip brush past that one spot inside her that has her toes curling Clarke’s body stiffens. Her head thrown back, back arched up and off the bed and thighs clamped shut she comes around Lexa. Waves and waves of pleasure flooding her system, coursing through her veins and lifting her so high she can’t help the scream that erupts through her chest, ricocheting off the bare walls of the bedroom. Clarke is so taut that Lexa has to still her movements but she’s still there to catch Clarke, kissing gently up her neck and across her jaw line while whispering words of affection against her hot flushed skin. She's so close to Clarke and to see her like this, to see her come undone like this throws Lexa into her own orgasm spurred on by the sharp thrusts to Clarke's thigh. It takes a good several minutes before Clarke can completely relax back into the sheets, body now covered in a thin sheen of sweat, she can still feel her erratic pulse in-between her thighs as she basks in her post orgasm bliss.

“Fuck” she whispers, mouth dry and body stoned, Lexa rolls onto her side brushing strands of sweat soak hair away from her face.

“That was…” she chuckles lowly a blushing colouring that beautiful face of hers.

“Amazing” Clarke finishes, drunk off of the feeling of being with Lexa, even now in this moment as they lay here recovering fills her body with a warmth that she knows is something different, something she’s never felt before as she gazes up into the safety of Lexa’s eyes. The way she smiles down at her in wordless appreciation has the blonde swooning.

"Do you think they heard us?" Clarke asks hastily eyes widening at the sudden realisation, Lexa chuckles softly as she watches the blush creep into Clarke's cheeks.

"Oh I have no doubts" Clarke can't help but laugh, she knows tomorrow she'll get a mouthful from Octavia and Lexa probably the same from Anya. Raven by no doubt will be stewing, yet secretly proud of her but as Lexa leans down and kisses her ever so confidently and gently like it's something they have done forever it all fades away. Tomorrow is another day and hopefully it will start off with the sweet taste of Lexa as she awakes wrapped up in these soft silk sheets in the warm embrace of this extraordinary woman that one day she might be lucky enough to call home.

                                  

 

 

 

         

     

                                                                

 


End file.
